mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Gimmick! (manga)
Shueisha | publisher_en = Viz Media | publisher_other = Ever Glory Publishing | demographic = Seinen | magazine = Young Magazine | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first = September 16, 2005 | last = May 18, 2007 | volumes = 9 | volume_list = }} is a Japanese manga written by Yōzaburō Kanari and illustrated by Kuroko Yabuguchi. The manga was serialised in Kodansha's ''Young Magazine and collected in nine tankōbon volumes by Shueisha, released between September 16, 2005 and May 18, 2007. The series is licensed in North America by Viz Media with nine tankōbon volumes released between June 10, 2008 and October 13, 2009. The manga is also licensed in Taiwan by Ever Glory Publishing. Manga Gimmick! is written by Yōzaburō Kanari and illustrated by Kuroko Yabuguchi. The manga was serialised in Kodansha's Young Magazine and collected in nine tankōbon by Shueisha, released between September 16, 2005 and May 18, 2007. The series is licensed in North America by Viz Media, with nine tankōbon volumes released between June 10, 2008 and October 13, 2009. The manga is also licensed in Taiwan by Ever Glory Publishing. Chapter list The chapters are called "scene"s. 薮口　黒子/金成　陽三郎|language=Japanese|publisher=[[Shueisha]]|accessdate=2009-02-24}} | ISBN = 978-4-08-876850-2 | LicensedRelDate = June 10, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1778-0 | ChapterList = * 01. * 02. * 03. * 04. * 05. * 06. * 07. * 08. * The Making of Gimmick!: Episode 1 | Summary = }} 薮口　黒子/金成　陽三郎|language=Japanese|publisher=[[Shueisha]]|accessdate=2009-02-24}} | ISBN = 978-4-08-876891-5 | LicensedRelDate = August 12, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1779-7 | ChapterList = * 09. * 10. * 11. * 12. * 13. * 14. * 15. * 16. * 17. * 18. * The Making of Gimmick!: Episode 2 * Gimmick!: The Inside Story: The Real Kohei * Making of Gimmick! Characters | Summary = }} 薮口　黒子/金成　陽三郎|language=Japanese|publisher=[[Shueisha]]|accessdate=2009-02-24}} | ISBN = 978-4-08-877041-3 | LicensedRelDate = October 14, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1780-3 | ChapterList = * 19. * 20. * 21. * 22. * 23. * 24. * 25. * Special One Shot Story: Gimmick! (Part 1) * Special One Shot Story: Gimmick! (Part 2) * The Making of Gimmick!: Episode 3 * Gimmick!: The Research Trip | Summary = }} 薮口　黒子/金成　陽三郎|language=Japanese|publisher=[[Shueisha]]|accessdate=2009-02-24}} | ISBN = 978-4-08-877083-3 | LicensedRelDate = December 9, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1781-0 | ChapterList = * 26. * 27. * 28. * 29. * 30. * 31. * 32. * 33. * 34. * 35. * 36. * The Making of Gimmick!: Episode 4 | Summary = }} 薮口　黒子/金成　陽三郎|language=Japanese|publisher=[[Shueisha]]|accessdate=2009-02-24}} | ISBN = 978-4-08-877128-1 | LicensedRelDate = February 10, 2009 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1782-7 | ChapterList = * 37. * 38. * 39. * 40. * 41. * 42. * 43. * 44. * EX. * 45. * 46. * The Making of Gimmick!: Episode 5 | Summary = }} 薮口　黒子/金成　陽三郎|language=Japanese|publisher=[[Shueisha]]|accessdate=2009-02-24}} | ISBN = 978-4-08-877167-0 | LicensedRelDate = April 14, 2009 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-2205-0 | ChapterList = | Summary = }} 薮口　黒子/金成　陽三郎|language=Japanese|publisher=[[Shueisha]]|accessdate=2009-02-24}} | ISBN = 978-4-08-877212-7 | LicensedRelDate = June 9, 2009 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-2206-7 | ChapterList = | Summary = }} 薮口　黒子/金成　陽三郎|language=Japanese|publisher=[[Shueisha]]|accessdate=2009-02-24}} | ISBN = 978-4-08-877234-9 | LicensedRelDate = August 11, 2009 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-2207-4 | ChapterList = | Summary = }} 薮口　黒子/金成　陽三郎|language=Japanese|publisher=[[Shueisha]]|accessdate=2009-02-24}} | ISBN = 978-4-08-877262-2 | LicensedRelDate = October 13, 2009 | LicensedISBN = 1-4215-2921-1 | ChapterList = | Summary = }} Reception Pop Culture Shock commends the illustrator for capturing the protagonist's "childlike enthusiasm for old monster movies perfectly with lots of full-page panels." Phil Guie from Pop Culture Shock comments that "the creative team also seems to understand that a hero is only as good as his nemesis". Sam Kusek from Pop Culture Shock commends the manga for making "a very nice reference to The Sound of Music". Manga Life's Barb Lien-Cooper criticises the manga for using movie special effects that "don't translate onto paper". About.com's Deb Aoki commends the manga for featuring "a high-spirited, smart and likeable hero with an unusual profession" but she also criticises the manga for minimal character development and "one-dimensional villains". Comics Worth Reading's Johanna Draper Carlson comments that "the transformation process is a chance for dramatic art. It’s treated intensely, as though it were life-saving surgery, but with the elements and techniques explained to the reader, providing a mini-course in movie makeup". A later review by Carlson comments that "many of Kohei’s effects serve no purpose in the bigger story beyond entertaining the reader". ActiveAnime's Davey C. Jones comments that the manga "keeps the action hoppin’ and the mysteries boppin’!" Coolstreak Comics' Leroy Douresseaux comments that the "action can get pretty intense at times, but never more than anything one would find in a PG-13-rated movie". Douresseaux compares Gimmick! to Case Closed and MacGyver. A later review by Douresseaux comments on "the stories which are full of tidbits on special makeup effects and animatronics, the kind of technical details that give stories realism and also intrigue readers". Jason Thompson's appendix to Manga: The Complete Guide commends the manga for its "basic shonen story structure with the mysterious mentor and the 'ambitious, hardworking person who is ridiculously good at some skill/job/ability'". He also comments on the manga's "cinematic leanings are so distinctly Hollywood-focused, which is questionable in one sense (it’d be nice to know more about the history of Japanese special effects), but on the other sense, makes it easy for a Western reader to follow". Manga Life's Ysabet Reinhardt MacFarlane appreciated the "real-world references" in the manga "primarily to director Sam Raimi's work". References External links * Category:Seinen manga Category:Manga of 2005 Category:Viz Media manga Category:Action anime and manga Category:Drama anime and manga ja:ギミック! tl:Gimmick! (manga)